The present invention is directed generally to bed coverings for a mattress and, more particularly, to a fitted (or semi-fitted) top sheet that may be attached at one end to the mattress and which may be placed between a user and other bedding such as blankets, quilts, comforters, or the like. Additionally, the present invention is directed to a fitted blanket, fitted quilt, fitted comforter and fitted bedspread for a mattress. The invention is also directed to a pattern for making these fitted bed coverings.